


When Universes Collide

by KD_Bryson



Category: Saiyuki, Vampire Hunter D
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dampihr, Demons, Dhampir, Dimension Travel, F/M, Interdimensional Travel, Saiyuki - Freeform, Vampire Hunter D - Freeform, Vampires, Youkai, timewarp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KD_Bryson/pseuds/KD_Bryson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Business as usual for the Sanzo Party, when suddenly a wave of demonic aura throws them off course. They soon find themselves in a different world. There are no Youkai here - instead, it seems that humans fear a far darker threat: Vampires. Now, it seems that the only person who can answer all their questions is a girl they found unconscious on the side of the road. And the only one who might be able to help them get back to their journey West is a mysterious hunter, clad in the blackest black...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's not a Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all is as it seems.

**DISCLAIMER:**

_I do not own Saiyuki, Vampire Hunter D, nor any of the affiliated characters. Each work belongs, respectively, to Kazuya Minekura and Hideyuki Kikuchi. Thanks!_

**#**

Sand rose in golden clouds of dust as a green Jeep plowed its way through the desert. The midday sun was hot and blinding and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. To add to these frustratingly hot conditions, the map in the glove compartment said that there wasn't a single town for the next 200-or-so miles.

The driver of the vehicle, Cho Hakkai, sighed and ran a slender hand through his dark, sweat-dampened hair. His tan jeans and green tunic were, like-wise, drenched. Though he smiled as if everything were right with the world, his deep, green eyes desperately scanned the horizon for any signs of a town or settlement.

Beside him, in the co-pilot seat, sat a very cranky Genjo Sanzo. His blond hair was stuck to his forehead in clumps and his violet eyes scowled at the endless sea of golden sand that surrounded them. Of the four travelers in the Jeep, he was probably the most comfortable, since his white robes reflected the heat instead of absorbing it. That didn't mean he wasn't mentally berating everything in existence.

In the back, the other two travelers were bickering like siblings - as was their custom. Sanzo's grip on his silver revolver tightened. Did those two ever shut up?

"You cheated!", cried out a boyish voice.

That voice belonged to Son Goku. His large, golden eyes glared at his traveling companion through dripping strands of brown hair. He wiped his brow, his hand brushing along the golden diadem on his head.

"Did not!", replied a deeper voice with some annoyance. "You just won't accept that you lost -  _again_!".

The fourth companion, Sha Gojyo, pushed back long, damp strands of his blood-red hair from his face. His eyes, of the same color, regarded his companion wearily. Honestly, how long before the monkey admitted that he down-right sucks at poker?

He groaned and peeled off his brown leather jacket, letting it drop to the floor. Geez! He was baking out here!

"Yeah, well - this is a stupid game anyway!", said Goku, throwing down his cards on the seat.

"You're just saying that cause you haven't won once.", said Gojyo, fanning himself with his hands. "Now, shut up! You're only heating up the air with your breath every time you open your mouth!".

"The Hell I am!", the boy argued. "It'd probably be less hot back here if you didn't take up most of the seat! Now, move over!".

"You move over!", yelled the redhead.

**BANG!**

"Shut up! Or I'll make you both cold, real quick!", shouted Sanzo. The smoking revolver in his hand pointed to the merciless sun above.

They continued to travel in silence for a few miles, each one wishing for a breeze or some cloud cover. Sanzo was so hot, even smoking seemed out of the question. Annoyed that the heat was keeping him from his vice, his glaring at the horizon intensified.

"Hey, Sanzo?". Goku's voice piped up from the back seat, weak and a little whiny.

"What?", the monk replied grumpily.

"I'm hungry.", said Goku.

Sanzo's hand came up to his face and he groaned in frustration.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Suddenly, the air grew tense and Hakkai slowed the Jeep down.

"Hey, what's wrong, Hakkai?", Gojyo asked, leaning forward with concern.

"Do you feel that?", asked the driver. His eyes looked about warily.

"Yeah.", the monk said quietly. "That's one hell of a demonic aura." He readied his gun.

"Really?", said Gojyo. "They're gonna make us fight in  _this_ heat?".

Goku groaned. "This blows! I can't fight on an empty stomach!".

"We don't appear to have a choice.", said Hakkai, still searching around for the enemy.

One would think they would have attacked by now, or at least shown themselves. But the horizon remained the same empty expanse of blue and gold. Gradually, he brought the vehicle up to speed, but all his senses remained on alert.

They didn't notice the way the landscape before them wavered like the surface of water. Or maybe they did, but attributed it to the heat. What ever the case, when their Jeep hit it, they were not prepared for what happened next...

**###**


	2. What Fresh Hell is This?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our four travelers find themselves in a strange land

**DISCLAIMER:**

_I do not own Saiyuki, Vampire Hunter D, nor any of the affiliated characters. Each work belongs, respectively, to Kazuya Minekura and Hideyuki Kikuchi. Thanks!_

**#**

Heaven: Nothing stirs here - rarely does something change here. The only thing that seems to be alive are the images swimming in the crystal pool at the feet of Kanzeon Bosatsu. She watches them lazily from her seat as they shift beneath a sea of lotus blossoms.

There is a look of boredom in her clear, grey eyes and a sigh escapes her red lips.

“Things that don't change are so boring!”, she says.

She yawns and wraps a long, black curl from her bangs around her finger.

Suddenly, something catches her attention. The Jeep the four youths she's been watching for some time now has just lurched forward and disappeared into thin air! The bodhisattva leans forward with new interest and smiles slyly.

"Well, this should prove entertaining!", she says with a gleam in her eyes.

"What is it? Merciful Goddess?", her personal aid, Jiroshin, asks as he peers over her shoulder.

"It seems our travelers may be taking a little detour.", she replies a bit too happily.

Jiroshin sighs and shakes his head. She should be concerned, not excited! Still, he looks on with out a word - anything he says will certainly fall on deaf ears and earn him a pout from his childish employer.

The images in the lotus pool shift. The setting was no longer the vast expanse of desert it was earlier. Instead, the four travelers reappear and land hard on their asses in the middle of a forest road.

Above them, the little white dragon that serves as their mode of transport hovers and  _kyu_ 's in confusion. Jiroshin glances at his employer then sighs:

_What-_

**#**

"- fresh hell is this?", Sanzo grumbled as he got to his feet.

The men dusted themselves off and looked around. On either side of them, there was nothing but dense forest. Likewise, before and behind them, the unpaved, dirt road seemed to go on forever.

"What in the hell is going on here?", Gojyo asked, his teeth chattering.

Where the desert had been hot and dry, here there was a chill humidity that pierced to the bone. Looking around, the gold and crimson colours of the vegetation suggested that it was mid-autumn. With haste, he picked up his jacket and shrugged it on, pulling the zipper all the way up to his chin.

"One minute, I'm cooking", he continued, still shivering, "and the next, I'm - brrr!".

"No idea.", said Hakkai, looking around warily. "But I get the feeling that the wall of demonic aura we ran into has something to do with it."

"Hey, guys?", Goku spoke up, his voice laden with curiosity.

"Let me guess. You're hungry?", Sanzo retorted.

"Wha? Well, yeah... but, that's not it.", said the boy. "Look!". He pointed forward to where a figure had emerged from the forest and was now slowly advancing towards them.

The guys immediately fell into their fighting stances. Goku's red and gold Nyoibou had already materialized in his hand, and Gojyo's shaolin spade, the Shakujou, in his. Sanzo's finger was already on the trigger, and Hakkai had a golden ball of chi, ready to release.

As they waited for the approaching stranger to attack, something curious happened. The thin figure, now only a few meters away, staggered forward a few more steps then collapsed, face-first. All, except Sanzo, lowered their weapons.

"Hey!". Goku ran to see what had happened.

"Goku, wait!", Hakkai called after him.

The others ran after Goku and came to a halt at his side. His large, golden eyes stared down at the person at his feet. He knelt down and turned them over.

"Well, would you look at that?", Gojyo remarked. "This guy's got a prettier face than you, 'Kai." He stared in admiration of the almost unearthly features. The moonstone-skin seemed far too pale beneath the disheveled, short, black hair.

Hakkai chuckled softly. "I don't think now's the time to compare aesthetics, Gojyo. Besides, that's not a guy."

"Wha?". Goku looked over at his companion in confusion. "How can you tell?".

"Simple.", Hakkai said, with some of his usual cheer. "There's no Adam's apple, and the hips are a tad too wide. Though, judging by how tight those bandages are wrapped around her chest, you can bet she doesn't like people knowing she's a woman."

"Well, she certainly had me fooled with that get up.", said Gojyo, eyeing her black leather jacket, loose jeans and black, lace-up boots.

"So, what do we do know?", asked Goku, studying her as well. He looked over his shoulder at the silent monk behind him. "Sanzo?".

"We keep moving.", said the blond. "There's bound to be a town near by. We just need to follow this road."

"Yeah, but don't you think leaving her here is a tad bit heartless?", said Gojyo.

"Besides", Hakkai chimed in, "I'm betting she can fill us in on what ever there is to know about this place."

"And if she won't talk?", the monk asked grumpily. “Then what?”.

"Come now!", said the man in green. "I'm sure she'd be happy to give us information in return for not leaving her out in the middle of the road."

"Tch!". Sanzo made an annoyed sound. "Do what ever you want. But she's your responsibility."

"Aye, aye.", said Gojyo. He bent down and picked up the woman, then draped her over his shoulder. He caught a faint scent on her - the smell of death - and thought about making a comment, but shrugged it off instead. He was sure  _they_  didn't exactly smell like roses.

"Hey, water sprite! Don't go getting all touchy-feely with her. You got that?". Goku frowned up at him.

"You stupid monkey. Do you really think I'd touch a woman without her permission?". Gojyo clucked his tongue in disappointment. "You've got me all wrong. I swear!".

"The boy's only going by what he's seen.", said Sanzo as they all headed towards the pile of stuff that was their belongings.

The redhead glared at the monk, but bit his tongue. If he made a smart remark now, he wasn't just risking himself getting shot. Still, as he walked past Sanzo, he got his revenge.

"Ah-Ah-Achoo!". Sanzo wiped at his nose and glared daggers at the woman in Gojyo's arms. "Damn it! She must have a cat or someth-thing- choo!".

Gojyo laughed and shifted his burden. "Well, your holiness, since I know you're not gonna be doing any of the manual labor - how about you hold on to our guest?". He unloaded the woman in the arms of the unsuspecting man and ran off to help Hakkai and Goku.

"What the-". Sanzo growled, but didn't drop her. "Fine. Whateve- Ah-Ah-Achoo!".

After finding an area large enough between some trees, by the side of the road, they set up their large tent. All of their belongings were stashed inside and four bed rolls were spread out. At the center, Hakkai started a fire for light and warmth.

Sanzo had been quick to dump the unconscious woman on Goku's bedroll, since he'd been to one stupid enough to go to her first.

"Tie her hands and feet.", he told Hakkai as he settled into his own bed roll.

"Are you sure?", the man in green asked with concern. "That seems a bit extreme."

"This isn't our world, from what I gather. And as far as we know, she could be playing possum - just waiting for us to let our guard down.", the monk replied.

"Very well.", said Hakkai. "But I'll be sure to let her know when she wakes up that this was _your_ idea."

"What's up, 'Kai?", Gojyo asked as he came into the tent.

"Oh, Sanzo wants me to restrain our guest -  _just in case_.", he replied without hiding his annoyance as he dug through their bags for some rope.

"You really think that's necessary?", the redhead asked and glanced at the unconscious woman.

"Whether it is or not, Sanzo's got a point." Hakkai sighed and moved to bind her. "Isn't it often the most unassuming things that have proved the most dangerous?".

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gojyo sighed and looked over at the bedroll that was supposed to be his. "Hey, stupid monkey! Get off my bed!". He shook the boy, with no effect.

"I said, move!". He kicked him this time, but all he got was a loud snore in reply. "Hey! I'm talkin' to you! Get up-".

_CLICK._

"Shut your mouth, or I'll stuff it full of lead!", came Sanzo's voice.

Gojyo didn't need to look behind him to know that there was a revolver aimed at his head.

"Gojyo.", said Hakkai. "I've got too much on my mind to sleep tonight, so you can have my bed roll. Okay?".

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, 'Kai." Gojyo climbed into the last available bed roll and watched as his friend finished securing the rope in such a way that it wrapped around her elbows first, then her wrists, and finally joined with the wraps around her ankles.  _Where the hell did he learn how to do_ _that_ _?_

Sanzo lowered his gun and turned to face the white canvas wall of the tent. He wasn't sure how much sleep he'd be able to get tonight, but at least it was quiet. To his annoyance, his nose began to itch again.

"Ah-choo!". He sniffled and grumbled. "Tch-oo!".

"If she has a cat, then she certainly has a home of sorts.", said Hakkai in a soft voice. "Seeing as she's on foot, it can't be too far away - which means, neither is the nearest town. _Probably_."

"Yeah. ' _probably'."_ , said Sanzo. "Let's hope she's not the hermit type."

Hakkai laughed nervously. "Yeah, let's hope."

**###**


	3. Four Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleeping stranger awakens & causes quite a stir

**DISCLAIMER:**

_I do not own Saiyuki, Vampire Hunter D, nor any of the affiliated characters. Each work belongs, respectively, to Kazuya Minekura and Hideyuki Kikuchi. Thanks!_

**#**

Treisprezece opened her eyes partially and waited for her vision to clear before surveying her surroundings. How long had she been out, anyway? Last thing she remembered was making it out of the forest, mid afternoon, then everything went black.

Well, it was early morning now, and she was in a tent - she gathered that much. The only sounds around her were the snores if its inhabitants. She tried to move, only to realize that she'd been hog-tied.

 _What the?_ Who ever had bound her was one sick bastard. She hissed; her awakening senses making her all-too-aware of the strain this particular position was putting on her injured ribs.

After taking a moment to focus, she pulled her arms in opposite directions until the ropes snapped. Then she undid the ones around her ankles. The entire feat took about two minutes and most of her remaining strength. Wobbling a bit, she rose to her feet and began to creep towards the door-flap, a few yards away.

"That's quite a bit of strength you've got." The soft, masculine voice called her attention.

She turned to see a tall, thin young man with short, dark hair and a monocle sitting in one of those foldable camping chairs. The way he was smiling at her, so politely, sent a foreboding shiver up her spine. She straightened, her hand instinctively reaching into her jacket.

_Damn!_

She must be faring worse than she initially thought, if she didn't notice him. The young man held up his hands in an appeasing gesture, and his smile grew a little nervous.

"Please, there's no need for violence. I promise, we mean you no harm.", he said.

"Then why was I bound?", she asked through clenched teeth, “And in such a compromising manner, I might add.” Her hand closed around the grip of her weapon, but she did not draw.

"Because I don't trust you.", replied a comparatively harsher voice. There was the distinct metallic click of a gun.

How were these assholes managing to get the jump on her? It was starting to piss her off!

The woman turned to see another young man - a blond - wearing pure white robes. She scowled at him and decided to finally draw her weapon from it's holster - an obsidian revolver with a 9" barrel. She cocked it and aimed straight for the red dot on the bastard's forehead.

" _You don't trust me_.", she said sarcastically. "Ha! Don't you think that's my line?".

"Maybe.", the blond replied with something that seemed very akin to boredom. "Now put your weapon down on the ground, or I'll shoot you."

"As if, Asshole!", she said. "Shoot me and see what happens."

 _Now's not the time to bluff! You idiot!_ Her brain fussed – and she agreed, but she'd felt it was worth a try.

"That's a tempting offer, bitch." He narrowed his violet eyes at her and steadied his arm.

"Whoa!". The dark-haired man stepped between them, then turned to her. "Listen. I'm really sorry about tying you up-”

“So you're the one!”, she exclaimed.

The woman met his bottle-glass gaze. He gasped, seeming to react to something in her eyes. It was probably the 100% All-Natural, Organic, non-GMO, unadulterated rage burning in them.

“Listen, buddy; You're one sick puppy! Tying up a girl like _that_ while she's unconscious! You're lucky I've only got one gun, or the other would be pointing at your jewels right about now!”.

He swallowed nervously and pointed a thumb at the blond. “Uh, If it makes you feel any better, it was his idea.”

“Hey!”, the guy in white shouted, casting a glare in his direction. “I said tie her up, I never said wrap her up like a goddamn present!”.

“You're right. My bad.”, replied the man in green, chuckling as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He then directed his attention to Treisprezece and bowed. “Again, I apologize for tying you up. If you could just point us in the direction of the nearest town, we'll be on our way."

“ _Right_.” Not believing a lick of it, she returned her attention to the guy still aiming his piece at her skull. She was surprised he hadn't taken a shot at her while she was busy listening to the monocled pervert's shitty apology.

Treisprezece took a step back, keeping her own aim steady on the red mark at the center of the blond's forehead. She glared at her target through a curtain of her own raven hair as she thought. She could have escaped already, but there were four main issues at hand.

One: She was injured. She hadn't exactly had the best of luck hunting down one of those giant spiders in the middle of the day. When the blasted, Thirty-foot beast had shot its super sticky web at her horse and sent it flying, she'd had no choice but to make a jump for it. She was fairly certain she'd broken a few ribs in the landing.

Two and three: It had been months since she'd last fed and, coupled with her body trying to heal her injuries, it was severely sapping her energy. Not to mention the fact that it was daylight, so that was causing it's own set of problems. Needless to say, it was taking a tremendous amount of focus just to keep her vision clear and her arm steady.

Four: As human as her opponent was, his friends were not. Only one of them shared a similar scent with the blond. The rest smelled like nothing she'd ever encountered before, and judging by how easily the one in green had gotten past her senses, she was probably seriously outmatched.

_Shit!_

Treisprezece took another step back, cautiously glancing around the tent for anything that might aid an escape. Her opponent's finger shifted ever-so-slightly, ready to squeeze the trigger at a moment's notice. Her heart, which was frantically pumping adrenaline through her body, skipped a couple of beats when she noticed something red stirring to her right.

**###**


End file.
